Beautiful Mind, Tortured Soul
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: She had a beautiful mind. He had a tortured soul. She was done trying and he was done running in any direction other than that which led him straight to her. Anyway, collision courses are what they both did best, even with centuries between them. BL, completely AU and a trip into the world of the supernatural.
1. Begin Again

Beautiful Mind, Tortured Soul

 _To love is to go quietly mad inside your own mind and then dive in again when the murky waters clear._

 _CM_

 **x~X~x**

 **Chapter 1: Begin Again**

Sunlight filtered through the damp oak trees as morning made its presence known throughout the woods. From his position on the mossy undergrowth, Lucas looked up reflexively to greet the sun's glow with his usual nonchalant stare. Squinting, he gazed as long as he could at the fiery wake-up call before his eyes began to sting, a burning sensation creeping over them and tingling right to the corners. He turned and looked at the deer that lay beside him, eyes drained of any life much as its body had been of any blood. Lucas licked at his lips to remove any evidence of what had occurred here as he stood, the metal taste coating his tongue like a shot of ecstasy. Rolling his shoulders back and forth to ensure his black leather jacket remained intact; he scanned the woods for any further movement and considered the level of his hunger.

' _The deer had been enough_ ,' he thought to himself as he began to hide the limp evidence under thick, damp leaves. The warm colours seemed ironic in a way, covering his cold act with bursts of oranges, yellows and browns. Of course, the thought of killing would have repulsed a normal human being.

 _But Lucas was far from normal and had long ago ceased being anything that even resembled human._

Stepping forward, he set his sights east, walking to the edge of the woods in a matter of minutes. Speed was on his side, and as the sun began to peep over the tiny town that lay stretched out before him, he felt the same pang of power drawing him to it as it had done back in California. Although he enjoyed the fruits of his native home town, the very place in which he had met his creator Lindsay and begun his so-called _new life_ , a sensation had washed over him a few weeks prior and had engulfed his entire being. The need to leave and find this small town was so strong it had left him struggling to comprehend it. ' _Something had called to him'_ he had told Lindsay, his creator laughing at his notion as if it were the most foolish thing she had ever heard. She merely battered her eyelashes at him and sent him off to find their evening supper, before turning her attention back to the frightened maid who lay trembling in her grasp. For centuries he had roamed by Lindsay's side, faithfully protecting her with unwavering devotion. To say that he belonged elsewhere would have been considered the highest form of blasphemy. Yet here he was, staring at the tiny town now waking up to a brand new day, having abandoned Lindsay and the meal she was expecting to follow the urge within.

It was almost as bad as his tremendous urge to feed _. Perhaps even stronger._

Jumping down from the rock he had perched himself on, Lucas straightened himself up and made his way down the green grass that sparkled with the morning's dew. As the sun rose he hurried towards his destination, eyes tense and jaw clenched with anticipation. He had always been a person who remained on time, even as a human, and now was no exception.

Lucas Scott was not going to be late for his first day at Tree Hill High.

 **x~X~x**

 _Just breathe!_

Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, Brooke Davis muttered those two words repeatedly under her breath in a heavy whisper. Strands of loosely-curled chocolate-colored hair hung magically around her shoulders as emerald eyes probed every inch of the perfectly made face gazing back at her. Grabbing the brush that lay on the oak wood dresser, she quickly slid it through the set bangs that tickled her cobalt eyelashes and took a deep breath. Even the fiercest of critics could not deny the beauty of Tree Hill High's most popular head girl. With silken legs that seemed to go on for days, a tight body that managed to hypnotize even the school's female staff and a smile that would break a million hearts, Brooke had long been the Queen of the quiet North Carolina town known as Tree Hill. Yet today she stood before the mirror with a stomach full of unyielding nerves.

This is ridiculous, she thought as she dropped the brush to the dresser with a thud. Since when did Brooke Penelope Davis have to worry about school? Since when had she been scared of anything? Head of the cheerleading squad, Brooke was known by all as the perennial fashion trendsetter who all the guys wanted to be with and whom all the girls just simply wanted to be. She had a long line of people begging to sit at her lunch table, to carry her books to class, and to have but five minutes of her time to witness her flashy smile up close. Tall, brunette and slender, she was a shoe-in for prom queen and likely to be a future senator's wife if her wealthy father had anything to do with it. Yes, Brooke Davis had everything she could possibly want. Everything other people would kill for.

 _So why did she feel so out of place?_

"Brooke, are you ready or are you still on Australian time?"

As if pulling her from the damning thoughts that threatened to take over Brooke's mind, Haley James' bubbly voice echoed up the stairwell with an underlying urgency that told the popular brunette one thing.

 _They were late._

Standing quickly, she took one last look at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. Moving towards the door, she stopped when a flash of silver caught her eye. Almost instinctively, she reached for the cross that lay dangling from her dresser mirror and fastened it around her neck. The silver felt cold on her skin, kissing her collarbone. It wasn't like she was astutely religious, but somehow she felt that the tiny chain had managed to almost calm her nerves.

"Brooke?"

 _Damn!_ Monolo heels clicked a rhythmic tune as Brooke made her way down the marbel staircase and into the arms of none other than her nerdy best friend. Flanking to her side, Haley kissed Brooke's cheek and held out her hand, urging the young girl forward.

"First day back. Are you sure you're ready for it, Tigger?"

It was a nickname the young tutor had given Brooke the first day they had met. Brooke had been drumming up support for the big upcoming game in her usual exuberant manner which in turn saw Haley accuse her of being akin to the energizer bunny on crack. She had adored her ever since.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Tutor Girl," Brooke replied, grabbing her satchel and sliding it over her right shoulder as they headed out the front door. As they walked, Haley filled Brooke in on what had happened in Tree Hill over the summer whilst she and her mother had been vacationing in a much colder Sydney.

"Well, everyone has been asking me if I've heard from you, especially Nathan."

Haley dropped his name slowly at the end of the sentence, almost as if she were afraid to speak it. It had been three long months since Brooke had even made contact with the sandy-haired basketball player and the silence on the topic had worried her best friend. Dating for twelve months, the Raven's star and his head girl were a picture perfect couple. Voted Snow King and Queen at the winter formal, their smiles and constant public displays of affection showed just how deeply both had fallen and that their relationship would last the distance. Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis seemed to be Tree Hill High's golden couple.

 _But nothing is ever as it seems._

"Brooke?" Haley asked nervously, unsure now if she should have even mentioned his name at all.

Brooke sighed, stopping before the corner to the school and looked her innocent friend in the eyes. With honey hair and big, hazel orbs, Haley James was beautiful in her own right. But it was her honesty and integrity that others admired in her and both were traits that Brooke had grown to depend on over the years.

"Hales, listen. I know this summer I kind of left you hanging, but really, I just needed a break from it all. I needed to get out and clear my head… to figure out exactly what I want."

Haley nodded her head in understanding, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched Brooke curiously.

"And what did you decide?"

Brooke did not even blink. "That Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer deserve each other, and as far as I'm concerned, they are dead to me."

Almost as if on cue, tires screeched around the corner and landed at the traffic lights with a slamming of the breaks. Brooke and Haley turned to see golden curls blowing in the fall breeze, dancing to the sound of Jack's Mannequin blasting from the stereo. The comet roared a little as Peyton glanced up, hazel eyes glaring at both girls before she rolled them and looked the other way.

What right does she have to be mad? Brooke thought angrily, images flashing back to her of Nathan and Peyton together in the library on the last day of school. She watched aghast as Peyton leaned in and whispered something in Nathan's ear, slender fingers running over his broad shoulders as she sank into his lap. From the stack behind, Brooke could see as their lips pressed together, shattering both her relationship with Nathan and her friendship with Peyton in one horrific kiss. She'd fled the scene, and the country, the following day.

"Come on," Haley whispered as she reached for Brooke's hand, the brunette allowing her best friend to drag her from the scene without a fuss. The cement below cracked loudly as they raced towards the school, Peyton's car zooming past them and into the school's parking lot. Silently, Brooke hoped to not have to see her face again.

 _At least until practice._

Walking into the school gates, Brooke was met with the familiarity of social dominance. She was surrounded instantly as she stepped into the grounds. She waded through the sea of lustful eyes, appreciative smiles and small waves and remembered who she was, and more importantly, that the new year was looming before her and ready for the taking.

No one tears Brooke Davis down, she thought to herself as she returned each acknowledgement with her own special brand of greeting. A smile here, a wave there, a wink for those who knew her well. Finally, she made her way to the usual front step gathering of the in crowd, all eyes turning to her as fellow cheerleaders Rachel Gattina and Bevin Mirskey stepped forward.

"Well, I see they let you out," Rachel replied, stepping in to give Brooke one of her signature devilish grins. "Wasn't sure the land down-under was actually going to let you go with the lack of emails you sent over the summer." Brooke turned and set tired eyes on her auburn-haired friend, the clambering of feet around them engulfing them in a brief moment of private small talk. "Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded her reply, Haley and Rachel being the only two aware of the events that occurred last June. Rachel's eyes narrowed like a curious cat, leaning in and whispering quietly between them.

"My offer to kill the bitch still stands."

Haley snorted beside them and Rachel winked, Brooke throwing them both appreciative glances. Of course it was characteristically-unthinking Bevin who halted the appreciation.

"Oh my god, is it possible that Nathan got even _hotter_ over the summer?"

Haley's eyes darted up to peer over Brooke's shoulder, scanning the grounds for the elusive ravene-haired Scott as quickly as possible. Her eyes latched on as she caught sight of him, striding up the front path laughing happily. His aura was blinding, even to those who knew him better than most. He was, the team captain and a destined NBA star and he knew it. Brooke watched as he stood along with other various members of the State Champions basketball team. They walked with an air of arrogance, and they had every reason to, but it had seemed that the newly acquired team member was going to be different to the rest when he joined the team last year. Although he came from the same wealthy social standings as the rest, he didn't act as though he was better than anyone else. It was these qualities that captured Brooke's eye and caused her to give Nathan Scott her heart.

And these qualities he seemed to have abandoned when he cheated on her with her friend.

"Let's go… Rachel?" Haley grabbed Brooke's elbow and pulled her forward, Rachel grabbing a gushing Bevin as they made their way inside. Bevin complained as they edged towards their silver lockers, baby blues going wide as she gave Brooke a disapproving look. Her skin was flawless like Brooke's, and her perfectly plucked eyebrow was raised much in the same way as her beautiful captain when she was studying someone.

"What was that? We always hang on the front steps every morning and wait for Pey.."

Rachel nudged Bevin hard and the blonde gave a yelp, rubbing her upper arm where the girls' elbow had made contact. Before anyone could answer, the bell called out above them to signal it was time for class. Opening her locker, Brooke dumped her Chanel cardigan inside and turned to face Haley. The tutor handed her the class schedule she'd missed, and the brunette couldn't help but frown as she looked down at her first period subject.

 _Ugh, History_ , she groaned internally as the girls waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Brooke hurried down the quickly emptying hall and made her way into the classroom, silent chatter continuing around her as she entered. Familiar blonde locks greeted her with disdain, Peyton staring up from an intense conversation with Anna Taggaro to give Brooke a less-than-thrilled look. Anger welled within the brunette at Peyton's icy stare, Brooke clenching her fists into tiny balls and turning her knuckles white. Peyton smirked upon seeing this, turning her body to face Brooke as if to dare her forward.

 _So this is how we're gonna play it?_ Brooke thought as she stepped forward, her angry charge halted by the touch of a warm hand encircling her tiny wrist. She jumped a little at the touch, turning to see Nathan staring down at her, his face searching for some form of answers he'd been longing for all summer. The class grew silent, hushed whispers permeating the cemented classrooms walls that lay adorned with historical posters no student even cared about. Nathan shuffled in his position as he let go of Brooke's wrist, her angry stare enough to rattle his usually cool exterior.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?"

Brooke frowned at his words, clearly expecting more from this moment than the basketball capatin was able to produce. _Had he saved all his fancy lines for Peyton?_ Wasted countless poems on the very person who deserved them the least out of anyone Brooke knew? She stepped back and took her seat, Nathan sighing as he made his way to the desk beside her.

"No," she held out her hand, issuing him a stern warning. "I believe your girlfriend sits at the back of the class now. There's nothing for you here."

"Brooke," Nathan began to plead, eyes going soft as he implored her to see things differently. "If you would only let me…"

"Right," Mr Felstrick announced, standing up from his place behind the bland teacher's desk that never seemed to change no matter how many years it aged. "Welcome back, hope you had a lovely summer, yadda yadda yadda…" he twirled his hands in the air, his unwillingness to expense with the mundane pleasantries and excitement of the first day of school that seemed to spray out of every other teacher in the school on day one something Brooke always liked about him. "History. There's lots of it."

The class laughed as he sat on the front edge of his desk and crossed his ankles over one-another, folding his arms across his chest and laying his eyes on Nathan, who was still busy staring at Brooke.

"Mr. Scott, generally it's the teacher who allows you to learn, not the brunette sitting beside you."

The class giggled again as Payton turned in her seat and threw Brooke an angry glower, Nathan slinking back into his chair disheartened as Brooke refused to look at him. She could feel his sigh as he retreated and for a moment she felt a pang of sadness, wanting nothing more than to take him in her arms and wish away all the melancholy that they clearly both felt. But then her mind flashed with an image of her best friend wrapped up in his arms and the anger returned, fortifying her resolve to not even look in his direction. She pushed back the tears that threated to well in the corners of her eyes and forced down the lump that persisted in its attempt to climb up her throat.

"Right," Mr. Felstick began, a smile on his face as he glanced across the rows of students before him. "Welcome to US History, a place where we can learn from the mistakes of others and try to not repeat them. If you could open your books to page…"

He stopped mid-sentence as the classroom door shot open, all eyes falling on the young man who slid into the room. White sneakers moved silently across the linoleum floor, a body draped in darkened jeans and red, skin-tight t-shirt. He passed a white note into the hands of the man before him and waited, his eyes never wavering from the person before him, even though he must have felt the presence of the curious stares that watched him from their seats. He sighed quickly as the note was handed back, Mr. Felstick smiling at the class and holding his right hand out the introduce the boy beside him.

 _Boy_. Somehow that tag didn't feel right to Brooke. She looked down at her paper and began to absent-mindedly draw, the curve of a dress taking form on the page before her.

"Lucas Scott," the teacher began, the newest member of Tree Hill High turning to face the inquisitive eyes of the classmates before him. "Another Scott, hey? Well, everyone…new kid. Make him feel welcome. Yadda, yadda, yadda."

It was as if he had set a fire of hormonal charge throughout the room. The boys looked at him as if he were a threat or an extra addition to their popular crew, whilst the girls looked at him as if he were a Hollywood movie star who only had to click his fingers and they were willing to do whatever he wanted. Whispers made their way throughout the room as Lucas stepped forward, eyes darting around the room as the stares beamed back at him. Suddenly his gaze stopped, landing on a tiny brunette who was so busy scribbling away on a white piece of parchment that she didn't even look at him. He could feel the tension of the blonde boy beside as he gazed at her and a small smirk entered the corners of his lips at the sensation. Sliding into the chair next to the brunette, he dropped his backpack on the floor and placed both hands on the desk before him, the teacher's voice ringing out over the classroom as the lesson began. Turning his head to the right, he breathed out slowly and watched at the hairs of the edge of her arm tingled, tiny bumps forming as she stopped her scrawling and slowly turned in his direction.

His gaze made Brooke tremble ever so slightly. It was a feeling she wasn't sure of.

"I'm Lucas," he announced, Brooke's breath catching in her throat as she looked at him, uncertainty mixed with curiosity forming in her gaze. She briefly glanced at him and then turned her attention back to her drawing, a small voice escaping her lips.

"Good for you."

He smirked at her and she could feel it, unable to explain how or why. Swallowing hard she had almost forgotten that Nathan was beside her, a note falling onto her desk from her right. Slowly she unopened it, the words before her written in the same scrawl that used to make her heart beat for a different reason than it did now.

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Please can we talk about this?**_

 _ **Nate xo**_

She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly, willing every inch of her body to not react. To not show the pain that no amount of distance or days could evaporate. She was suddenly wishing for the cold days of Sydney, praying to remember what it felt like to smell the salty sea water in Circular Quay and watch the night glow from the bustling night activity of George Street. It was a place where she could get lost and not be the girl who was cheated on. Where she could disappear and not have to face the whispers and stories of how one head cheerleader had been betrayed by her best friend and her boyfriend. Where popularity didn't matter.

 _Where the idea of Brooke Davis didn't matter._

"So," a familiar southern voice cut through her melancholy like a bolt of lightning, Brooke's gaze whipping upwards to see Peyton Sawyer standing before the new boy, her eyes traipsing over his body as she stood with her usual air of confidence. Without even knowing it, the class was starting to disperse and the lesson was over. Brooke began to grab her books and bag, ignoring the brooding gaze from the boy beside her whilst trying her best to ignore the ex-best friend in front of her. Jesus, it was like being trapped with nowhere to turn. Where the hell was Haley when she needed her? She could have used a dose of her unwavering optimism in this moment.

"So, where have you come from?"

Lucas glanced up to meet the eyes of the curly blonde before him, now flanked by a gaggle of girls with eyes who were equally as intrigued. He stood to his feet, grabbing his backpack and sliding it effortlessly over his shoulder.

"Sydney," he replied, Brooke gazing up to meet his eyes as he smirked ever-so charmingly in her direction. It was a gaze that did not go unnoticed by Peyton, her eyes darting between them with a look of annoyance. "George Street."

Brooke's mouth opened slightly at his comment, their gaze holding one-another's as those that were remaining in the room stopped and stared. Lucas stood to his feet and made his way to Brooke's side, his obvious jealousy not going unnoticed by Peyton who silently seethed. To say the situation was tense was an understatement but in that moment Brooke didn't feel it. Instead, her eyes stayed latched to the dark orbs before her, as if something were pulling her towards this boy she hardly knew for a reason she couldn't explain.

"Anyway," Peyton interrupted, forcing a smile to her lips as she continued to urge Lucas' attention to her direction. "There's a back to school party tonight at the beach and I was thinking you should totally come."

 _Totally come?_ He'd forgotten how limited the vocabulary of high school students were. He held Brooke's gaze as he replied, not once looking at Peyton who stood in anticipation beside him.

"Will you be there?"

Brooke's eyelids flickered in curiosity as she gazed back, not able to form the words but replying 'yes' with a simple nod, much to Lucas's satisfaction. He pulled out a pair of shade from his jacket pocket and held them in his hand, twirling them with one finger in one swift, elegant movement. He smiled as he exhaled once more and made his way past the girls before him, stopping only to take one more glance at Brooke before sliding the shade over his magnetic eyes.

"See you there."

And then he as gone. The chatter of the room filled up her senses as Brooke reached for her notebook and sketches, unsure of what just happened but completely aware of the thumping of her heart within her chest. _It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time_. A feeling of thrilling uncertainty mixed with the fear of the unknown. She ignored the whispers and ominous looks of her peers as she made her way out of the classroom, a tiny white note falling from her book and floating to the floor.

Strong hands reached out and picked up her dropped note with a look that contained regret, longingness and anger all mixed together. Nathan breathed heavily as he held onto it, a look of sheer determination crossing is features as he scrunched the note up and slid it into his letterman jacket, darting out of the room as the bell rang out above them all.

 **x~X~x**

 **New stuff. Not sure why.**

 **It just appeared in my brain and needed to come out.**

 **Please review.**

 **Chrissy**


	2. Beachside Bitches and Blues

**Beautiful Mind, Tortured Soul**

 **AN:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. I have a basic idea of where I want this to go so hopefully you decide to stay with me for the ride. I'm kinda sporadic with my updates right now, but I will update wherever my muse takes me.

Enjoy!

 **x~X~x**

 **Chapter 2: Beachside Bitches and Blues**

Darkened, salty waves screamed a last hurrah in repeated thumps, their steady beat setting the tone as white foam stretched out unevenly over the brightly lit sand. Orange flickers darted across the spitted granule under-footing and laughter spilled forth from underage lips in drunken stupor. Tree Hill's teenage population were delivering their farewell to summer in the craziest of predictable fashions and anyone who was anyone had arrived to share their spirit and more, if the night led to it. Under a blanket of shimmering stars, the teens occupied themselves with heavy liquor and random conversation, gushing stories of flings, shopping, sport and gossip that had littered their heated summer season. Their words filtered the air as Brooke Davis stood above it all, watching those below her from the top of the sand dune. Bodies hurried passed her in urgency, throwing out their excited 'hellos' to the school's Queen B. As eyes glanced over her, beauty and radiance somehow managing to touch the head cheerleader in every way possible, she sighed and started to slide down the soft white sand and stepped forth towards the awaiting crowd.

Every piece of her did not want to be there, but the incessant pleas of her red-headed compatriot meant she had to make an appearance.

" _You're the head cheerleader, Davis," Rachel had growled, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at the brunette who was still in her pyjamas when the less-than-impressed redhead and driven by to pick her up for the party. "Get your ass dressed and in the car!"_

To be fair, Rachel was right. Brooke did feel her obligation was to not let anyone else be sucked into the world of anger and pity she felt. She had decided then and there, as Rachel was throwing clothes in her direction from the incredibly over-stuffed closet in Brooke's room, that she would stop feeling sorry for herself and start moving forward. Where else was she going to go? Backwards was not an option.

It was then that she saw him.

Surrounded by a gaggle of girls were the enviable Nathan Scott and his crowd, clique requirements still prominent, even in a casual setting such as this. The basketball team stood by his side, laughing at every word he said, grinning from ear to ear as girls fluttered their overly mascaraed eyelashes in the hopes he would even notice. As greetings were exchanged with kisses and cuddles, green eyes darted through the crowd, wondering if she should have, in fact, stayed well away from the fully-charged, drunken soiree.

"Don't even think about running. He's not worth losing everything over!"

Brooke turned and sent a weak smile Rachel's way, the stoic redhead unwilling to allow her melancholy friend, the least cheery of cheerleaders tonight, to bring the mood of such an amazing party and opportunity for social dominance, down. With a quick pull, Brooke was wrapped in a tight bear-hug; Rachel's voice filtering through her darkened thoughts like an unstoppable fog in a horror film.

"So _slut-face_ , cheer up because this is a party and it's time to have some fun!"

Almost as if on cue, a stiff drink was placed into Brooke's hand, Rachel's devilish smile lighting her face as her lips curled up in satisfaction, encouraging the brunette to take it. As a pair of expectant eyes watched impatiently, Brooke brought the red plastic cup to her lips, the cool liquid cascading down her throat and dancing in an explosion of sourness. Eyes squinting as the alcohol hit her, Rachel cheered, another cup immediately reaching the head cheerleader's hands as she recovered from the first. She looked up from the rim and stooped as Nathan's gaze hit her, watching as she held the cup close to her lips.

"Why not?" Brooke mumbled under her breath, eyes flickering with a hint of anger as she looked away from her deceitful ex and gazed around the party. "He's here and I'm sure she's here somewhere and well, liquid courage always helps, right?"

Haley threw a glace Rachel's way as she made her way over to the pair, concern etched on her features as she watched Brooke down the liquid faster than anyone anticipated. Rachel waved off Haley's concern with a flick of her delicate wrist, the redhead nodding Haley into silence as they made their way into to the crowd behind. As he saw the girls approaching, Nathan threw an awkward grin their way, drawing them in with a gallant wave. Brooke stopped in her tracks, her tiny hand reaching out for Haley's as Rachel turned her head to the side and gave Nathan a look of pure disinterest.

A gasp escaped the crowd as Nathan's face fell, the public slight from the girls causing a glower to form ever-so-slightly across his usually perfect features. It was not every day that the social god of the school was not embraced with the adoration he was so used to. The wave of short skirts surrounding him sent looks of disapproval and Rachel swallowed hard, Haley's hand holding Brooke's tight as the social hierarchy of the school came to a standoff in the middle of the sand. As if sensing the looks of the crowd, the raven-haired jock laughed and reached for another shot of darkened liquid. It sank into his body and the horde of hopeful one night stands fluttered closer, waiting to see what his reply would be.

Or perhaps just to try and sneak a peek at the amazing body that lay beneath the creamy cargo shorts and blood-red polo.

 _Adonis._

 _Pfft._

 _He had nothing on the legend that was Nathan Scott._

"Ladies," the sporting superstar exclaimed, an arm shooting out and cupping a random girl before him, stamping his presence and authority for everyone to see. "Ready to have some fun?"

Rachel turned and looked at Brooke, the brunette realising in that moment that the social standing of her two best friends depended on what she wanted to do in that point. It has always been the way. Their wavering loyalty knew no bounds and it had seen them through some of the toughest years of their lives. It was sad that a curly-haired blonde had forgotten all of that and chosen a different path to the one they were all supposed to tread.

She wasn't going to let Rachel and Haley suffer because of what had transpired between her, Peyton and Nathan. It wasn't fair and she wasn't willing to do anything that would harm them, even if they insisted.

"Always," Brooke replied in her infamous deviant tone, boys around her suddenly tightening in their pants as she smiled and flicked her chocolate locks behind her sun-kissed shoulders. "What did you have in mind, Scott?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks, surprised by Brooke's boldness and willingness to engage. He had mistaken her anger that morning for frailty and he silently cursed himself for not having known better.

"Truth or dare, naturally," Nathan replied, buzzed excitement flickering around them as his majesty laid down the rules. If she wouldn't back down, then neither would he.

"It's simple but completely fun. Who's in?"

A cheer erupted around the crowd as bodies dangled forward, hoping for a chance to luck out and lock lips with someone infinitely more pretty, handsome or popular. Haley stopped and looked at Brooke, her soft eyes gazing at her and imploring her to think about her response before it got uglier.

 _Always the sensible one._

"Brooke," she whispered under her breath, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to play their games."

Brooke nodded in Haley's direction, a sudden urge to fight fire with fire swelling inside her and threatening to explode in a sea of fury all over the party. She stepped forward and commanded attention, eyes gazing upon her in curiosity as she glared at Nathan and pursed her lips in her signature ' _don't fuck with me'_ glare.

"I'm in."

"That a girl," Nathan boomed, turning to face the two sidekicks who made up the trio of Tree High Goddesses. "How about you two?"

"You even have to ask?" Rachel replied, raised eyebrows arched in mock astonishment. "What is a truth or dare session _without_ a touch of Davis and Gattina?"

"Fair call," Nathan replied, a slight laugh escaping his perfectly placed lips. Chiselled perfection sauntered around the crowd then, thick hands clasping together as striking blue eyes darted amongst the anticipating bodies surrounding him. "Who's up for the first one, then?"

"Me," Tim piped up, Nathan's lackey yet again filled with a desperate need to seem cool and fitting, in spite of his serious lack of social etiquette. "Can I go first?"

Had it not been for the fact that his parents were loaded and thus enjoyed the benefits of moving in society's elite circles, Tim Smith would have remained a social stain on the fabric of the elite tribe of young and beautiful teens. But as it happened, his father had grown up with Dan Scott, and although the patriarch of the Scott dynasty was not enjoying the happiest of relationships with his son at the present time, Nathan maintained his close proximity with Tim, either out of loyalty or the sheer amusement of having a boy so completely and utterly in awe of the basketball hero.

 _Either way, Tim was Nathan's toy._

 _And no one messed with Nathan's belongings._

"Sure," Nathan laughed, folding his arms across his chest as he looked down at the wide-eyed boy before him. "But make it a good one, Tim."

"Well then," Tim smirked, looking over at Rachel with lust as she rolled her eyes and let out a scoff of unhappy air, dark thoughts raging through her mind.

" _If that loser even tries to feel me up again, I swear…"_

"I dare Nathan to make out with Haley!" the boy exclaimed excitedly, Haley's eyes widening in uncertainty as she looked on at Nathan's godly form and felt the pang of fear stroll through her body.

 _What the flippin' heck, Tim?_

"No sweat," Nathan declared, sauntering up to a waiting Haley who was breathing heavily with the anxiety that crept up her throat. She turned and looked at Brooke but the brunette sent her a half-smile, swallowing hard and allowing Haley to see that if she didn't do this then Brooke would look weak and the social annihilation would be catastrophic. Brooke would never survived social suicide along with a broken heart curtesy of one asshole boyfriend and one back-stabbing best friend. As if on cue, Haley's body surged with a newfound confidence and she turned towards the boy strutting towards her, hazel orbs hitting with a force so powerful it almost stopped Nathan in his tracks.

 _Almost._

Without so much as a word or a moment to get ready, Nathan slid a thick hand behind Haley's head and pulled her face towards his, lips suddenly hitting in a collision of undeniable heat, passion and confusion.

 _Had this happened before?_

Hard hands moved through Haley's hair as Nathan gripped her head and pulled her in, the cheerleader fighting back with vigour as she retaliated, lips melding in perfect unison. Shocked gasps arose from the surrounding crowd, hazel eyes rolling as emerald eyes held their ground, and the two finished up their saliva dance, Nathan smiling slightly with a faint look of surprise as lips were wiped slowly dry. It was at this moment that Peyton chose to make her presence known, slender arms folding perfectly in unison as she glowered at what she had just witnessed, clearly unhappy with what she had seen. Eyes fixed in a glance of hate, shaking her head at Rachel as she sauntered back to her friends, Nathan throwing a worried look as he gazed between Brooke's indifference and Peyton's unhappy form. Finally the brunette let out a fed-up sigh, turning and facing the blonde with a look of sheer annoyance.

 _Who the hell was she to be angry?_

 _She was about to find out._

"Truth or dare, Brooke?"

Blonde curls bounced as the shaken teenager looked up, expectant eyes all on her and awaiting a response.

"It's not your turn, Peyton."

"I give her my turn," Tim declared, unaware of the vibe that now threatened to decapitate the entire game. He couldn't fathom why anyone wouldn't have participated in the night's frivolity. "Come on, truth or dare?"

Brooke scowled, looking over at the sand dunes to see Lucas Scott strolling towards the crowd. He carried himself so effortless that Brooke found herself wondering if the reason he felt familiar to her was because she had seen him in some catalogue somewhere. In the midst of her contemplation, Lucas turned and bore his gaze directly into her own, a smirk rising to the corners of his lips as he gazed upon her. Without understanding the reason why, Brooke felt anger beginning to rise within and she scowled in his direction before facing the crowd as Peyton's taunting words hit the air.

"I don't have all day, B. Davis."

It was a well-known fact that Brooke Davis was not only a daring girl but liked to keep her secrets close to her heart. As her oldest friend, Peyton knew the option that would spill forth form the girls' lips, and she counted on making this night as interesting for Brooke as it had been for her.

She would make her do the one thing that would throw the entire school social structure into chaos and ensure that Nathan would cease his ridiculous chase and come crawling back to the one person he knew he should have been with.

"I dare you to kiss newbie over here." Peyton nudged her chin in the direction of Lucas Scott, Nathan stepping forward slightly in an act of aggression, thick hands reaching out as Felix Taggaro held him back before he did anything to embarrass himself. Leaning in close, he spoke to his basketball captain in a hushed whisper, feeling to tension pulse through the raven-haired sport star's body like a bolt of electricity.

"Dude, _relax_. It's just a game."

Emerald eyes flared in disbelief, a lower lip consumed with tentativeness as the crowd awaited the brunette's response. Brooke knew she couldn't back down, it wasn't her style and she had a reputation to protect.

 _But this?_

She had no idea who Lucas Scott was. None of them did. Yet here she stood, stuck in a position she couldn't back down from. She wouldn't let Peyton have the last laugh.

 _Hold onto your hats people, it's go time!_

With a quick scowl aimed at her blonde nemesis, Brooke sighed and stalked across the sandy beach, granules sinking between perfectly manicured toes as the brunette goddess made her way towards the unknown, Lucas turning at the last minute and hitting her with his misty blues.

 _Whoa, damn._

 _Where did they come from?_

As contemplation ran through his gaze, Brooke stepped in, her lips attaching to his as the boy stood still and allowed them to connect. A quick peck was all she was going to afford him but the touch of his lips sparked something within and resonated throughout her entire being. Shock resonated through her entire body at the electricity that was surging through it. As his soft lips cascaded over her reluctant mouth, Brooke's mind connected to the rest of her body and she kissed him back, unsure why she was doing so, but unable to stop. Spicy intoxication filled her senses, his lips tasting sweet as they moved over hers, dancing in tune as they fell into the moment. As his hand found her hip Brooke awoke, body turning stiff as she dragged herself from his lips, reddened from her onslaught. Heavy breaths exchanged between the two as they looked at one-another, searching for a reason why the most hated idea…

… _had become the most thrilling moment?_

"I… I…," the brunette breathed as she pulled out of the embrace and gazed up at him, his eyes warming as a small smile encompassed his lips.

"Have a good night, Miss Davis."

 _What the hell was that?_

Before she could reply he had turned on his feet and walked away, sending Nathan a quick nod that only fuelled the anger within him. Brooke brought a delicate hand to her lip, feeling the sensation of him there like a tattoo that would never leave her. Tiny hands wrapped around her and awakened her from her deep contemplation, Haley and Rachel looking at their friend in shock as Nathan glared at her before stalking away.

"Um, whoa," Rachel breathed, pulling Brooke's attention as she emulated the shock that they all felt. "What was that?"

"I…" Brooke stammered again, her mind mixed up in the moment and her ability to comprehend it. She simply shrugged, a slight smile coming to the corners of her lips that allowed her best friends to smile brightly back at her, for it was a smile they had not seen in a really long time.

And it was a welcome sight.

"Come, Haley breathed, wrapping her arm between Brooke and Rachel and pulling them towards the rest of the party. "Let's go and discuss this to death over a couple of drinks and giggles."

Rachel nodded her head and they happily pulled Brooke along with them, weaving their way into the crowd and finally feeling like they had something to party about.

 **x~X~x**

Silver keys clinked atop the glass table as stealth hands placed them gently in the swiftest of movements. Sliding down muscled shoulders, designer cotton hit the chair top and draped its wooden frame, the light of the fridge illuminating the room as Lucas reached within and pulled a maroon pouch from within. Bringing it to his lips, he inhaled with satisfaction as the reddened liquid touched his tongue, invigorating his senses and replenishing his soul.

It was like a shot of heroin, just as addictive and just as easily able to capture you in its grip and never let you go. Had it not been for the centuries of experience behind him, Lucas would have worried about it. But alas, years of darkened torture and mindful realisation had seen him come out on the other end, as controlled and as clear-headed as he needed to be to live this kind of life.

A life he never asked for. A life that was forced upon him by a dangerous liaison with an ageless beauty. She had picked her target well, although she had always had a soft spot for younger men and in her ridiculously long life on this Earth she had had no shortages of admirers and willing minions.

Placing the pack back within the cool refrigerator, Lucas sighed and closed the door, throwing the tiny kitchen into immediate darkness. It wasn't dark for him however and he casually made his way towards the bathroom, discarding all clothing and stepping into the shower. Turning the hot tap to full, he leaned into the water and allowed it to cascade down his chiselled body, every muscle defined and protruding, showing his strength. Steam enveloped his senses and he leaned into the wall, allowing the hot liquid to cascade down his chiselled back and over the cheeks of his rear before hitting the ground with a splash. It was in this moment the image of her came to the forefront of his mind; alone, unhappy and wrapping herself from the cold, rainy weather of the streets of Sydney.

It was the first time he had ever seen her. The memory flooded his senses then and he welcomed it.

 _He watched her from the front window of the Lindt café, sliding down the tiny steps from the level above and trying desperately to avoid the spitting rain that threatened to turn her gloomy day into something infinitely gloomier. As if noticing the café before her, she darted across the courtyard that smelled of the salty water from Darling Harbour and ducked into the warmer safety of chocolate indulgent heaven. She shook her hair and fanned it out, tiny droplets falling loosely around her and sending her scent directly in his direction._

 _She was intoxicating._

" _Caramel latte, please," raspy tones filled the air, her voice floating around him like a song calling him home. "No sugar."_

" _Name?" the cashier requested, a smile encapsulating his lips as he looked upon this dishevelled, wet mess before him. He leant down and grabbed a stack of serviettes, handing them across the counter towards her._

" _Brooke," she replied, smiling thankfully as she grabbed the white papers and brought them to her face._

" _Where are you from?" he asked, her accent clearly different to that of the relaxed, almost slang-like sound of your everyday Australian._

" _Tree Hill, North Carolina," she replied, breathing out slowly as she calmed her senses and encouraged the warmth of the café to hit her cold body._

 _In the five minutes it took her to wait there, the aroma of caffeine hitting the air, Lucas gazed upon her in a way he had never gazed upon anyone before. He couldn't explain it, the pull he felt, as if somehow he was tied to this tiny, beautiful stranger in a way that could never be broken._

 _He had to know more._

 _Standing to his felt he came up behind her, breathing her in as the cashier reached over the counter and handed her the drink._

" _Well, enjoy your stay in Sydney," he replied, Brooke smiling in return as she suddenly felt a strange, almost presence-like feeling behind her. She closed her eyes and felt her body suddenly relax, a sense of calm filtering throughout her entire being and bringing her to a place of calm and happiness. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed her eyes and turned around, waiting to see who waited there for her. But as she opened her eyes she only felt a wave of chilly, rainy air hit her face. Confusion filtered through her body as she glanced ahead, the image of raining weather and grey skies replicating the misery she had been feeling all summer long. The happiness and relative calm that had entered her body was but a fleeting moment and so she breathed in deeply and braced herself for the cold and wet day that lay out before her._

Closing his eyes at the memory, Lucas leaned completely into the shower and allowed the steam to completely fill the bathroom, a small smile coming to his lips as he remembered that rainy day in Sydney. It was a day that had changed his life so completely.

And had led him here, to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

 _And into the world of the intoxicating Brooke Davis._

 **x~X~x**

 **Chapter 2 done and dusted.**

 _ **Should I continue?**_

 **Chrissy**


End file.
